<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Love Something. . . by The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444019">If You Love Something. . .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter'>The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang have a much needed talk after the Battle of Haven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Love Something. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after the Battle of Haven, team RWBY and the others prepared to leave for Atlas. The group wouldn't be given the luxury of resting for long, even after such a hard fought battle, but with the Relic of Knowledge in their possession they knew they had to leave sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>What time they had to relax was spent together. On the surface, the atmosphere was peaceful, but for Blake, it was undercut by a building sense of dread, like a bowstring pulled taught, ready to snap from the pressure at any moment. She thought she would be so happy to be back with her team, but the guilt she had thought she'd moved past ate at her.</p>
<p>Her actions at the Fall of Beacon haunted her, poisoning her thoughts. These feelings were only emboldened whenever she looked at Yang, especially when she saw the metallic prosthesis the fiery blonde now sported, calling back memories from that awful encounter with Adam.</p>
<p>Blake stood at the counter in the kitchen of the house, staring blankly at the wood grain, as if searching the swirling pattern for answers. She must've zoned out, as the sound of Yang's bright laughter snapped her out of her trance. She couldn't ignore how the sound managed to cut through her thoughts, filling her chest with warmth. She looked over into the living room, watching as Yang spoke enthusiastically with Sun, who was showing off the scar he had received from Ilia.</p>
<p>"You call that a battle scar? Have you seen my arm?" Asked Yang, raising her prosthetic limb in emphasis.</p>
<p>Blake's breath caught in her throat at her words. She knew Yang was just joking, but hearing her speak so cavalierly about a traumatic event was startling.</p>
<p>"Hey, you weren't there to see it! Blake can vouch for me, it was a lot worse than it looks, right Blake?" Sun called, looking to her with an expectant grin.</p>
<p>Two sets of eyes landed on her. She stared back, and she could see the way their expressions dropped when she didn't answer. She shook her head, muttering, "I have to go," before excusing herself and leaving the house in a panic.</p>
<p>'There you go, running away again. Haven't we gotten over this?' She chided herself. She tried to ignore her thoughts as she walked aimlessly. The shattered moon loomed high in the sky, surrounded by the twinkling, gemlike stars as the cool night air caressed Blake's skin, carrying a sweet scent on the wind.</p>
<p>She must've only walked for a few minutes before she found a carved stone bench set underneath a willow tree. She took a seat, gazing out at the horizon, allowing her pounding heart to settle. She was too distracted to hear the sound of footsteps behind her.</p>
<p>"Blake?"</p>
<p>Blake's ears perked up, turning to see who had called for her. Yang stood a few feet away, a worried expression marring her usually bright features.</p>
<p>Blake looked away, staring out ahead of her. She knew what was coming, especially when Yang came to sit beside her.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>The blonde asked so gently that it threw Blake momentarily. It felt motherly, a testament to Yang's caring nature. At first, Blake almost fell back into her old habits, considering waving Yang off, but then she remembered everything she had learned from Sun on Menagerie. Blake took a deep breath and asked, in a quiet voice, "How are you so okay with everything that's happened?"</p>
<p>Yang didn't respond immediately, looking out at the night sky with a contemplative look on her face. "I'm not okay," she said. "I still have the scars from that day, physically and mentally, but sitting around feeling sorry for myself wasn't helping anything. I still struggle, but I have people that care about me, and I know I can rely on them for help. You're one of those people."</p>
<p>Blake's heart ached at her response and the bow string finally snapped. All the tumultuous emotions under the surface finally exploded forward. She wasn't there to see it, but only an idiot would assume that Yang hadn't been deeply traumatized by her experiences. Blake breathed in sharply, shaking her head as she fought back tears. She couldn't stop the pitiful whimper that escaped her lips as she curled in on herself.</p>
<p>"I left you!" She said sharply, her voice crackling with emotion. "You protected me and paid the price for it, and what did I do? I abandoned you without a second thought because I was too afraid to face you. Even after what you told me about your mom, how I knew leaving would affect you, I still did it! How can you still trust me? How can you still be so kind when I don't deserve anything but your anger?"</p>
<p>There was no hesitation on Yang's part, immediately wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and tucking her against her chest.</p>
<p>"Blake, I was hurt and part of me still is. I was angry and I felt betrayed, but none of that matters now. You're here now, that's what matters, and you said you wouldn't leave again. I trust you."</p>
<p>Blake continued to sob, resting against Yang as she rocked her. "I mean it too," Blake sniffled. "I'm never leaving again. I'll always be here." She didn't want to hurt her again. She wanted to make things right, to be worthy of Yang's love and trust.</p>
<p>Yang hummed, resting her chin on Blake's head as she closed her eyes, letting silence overtake them while rubbing gentle circles into her back, allowing Blake to cry it out until she calmed down.</p>
<p>"You know, there's a difference between you and my mom," Yang said finally.</p>
<p>Blake sniffled, pulling back to look at Yang, a curious glint in her golden eyes. "What?" She asks.</p>
<p>Yang only smiled, cupping her face with a surprising amount of tenderness as she uses her thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "You came back."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>